Re-entering the Subspace
by Dedede the Fanfiction Writer
Summary: An AU of Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Subspace Emissary where only six fighters make it out of Tabuu's attack alive. It seems that the remaining fighters will be locked away in a now inaccessible world known as the Subspace forever. But one of the surviving fighters might have discovered a way to re-enter this world. Will there be hope for a rescue of these trophified fighters?
1. Prologue: What Happened?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So where did I get this idea? Well, I've played through Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Subspace Emissary many times in the past, and I've always been intrigued by the fact that you will always have at least 6 fighters to fight Tabuu at the end of the final level, The Great Maze (Luigi, Ness, Kirby, King Dedede, Bowser, and Sonic). Then I thought to myself; what if there was an AU where these characters we're the only ones who survived Tabuu's great attack? And thus, this story was born.

Toon Link, Wolf, and Jigglypuff (post Subspace-Emissary characters) will play an important role later in the story. I also plan on including characters that we're introduced in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U later in the story as well.

So enjoy the story!

 **START OF CHAPTER**

The sky was blue. The birds were chirping. The winded calmly swayed down onto the earth. A calm had finally been restored to the world of Super Smash Bros., after the ruler of Subspace, Tabuu, was finally defeated, and any threats of Subspace were no more. But there was a catch; one major catch, as a matter of fact.

Out of 35 or so fighters that ventured into Subspace to fight Tabuu, only 6 made it out alive. You see, most of them were prepared to fight Tabuu in a tough battle, not realizing how powerful he truly was. So they were unprepared and left helpless when the mysterious figure unleashed his ultimate plan; his most powerful and deadly attack, Off-Waves, which turned every fighter into a trophy.

Two lucky fighters, a timid green-clothed plumber named Luigi and a young boy from Onett named Ness, we're revived by brooches attached by the ruler of Dreamland, King Dedede, the only fighter who knew about Tabuu's ultimate plan, and had attached the fighter-reviving brooches in advance. The admittedly sometimes selfish king was generously revived by fighters he had indirectly assisted in their revival when they realized who had put the brooches on them.

Unfortunately, it was too late for anyone else to be saved, as strong winds in the Subspace had pushed all the trophies off the edge of the mysterious realm and into the depths of the unknown...a part of the Subspace that no one, not even Tabuu himself, have ever explored out of fear. All except two, that is.

The first was a pink puffball named Kirby, an inhabitant of Dreamland. Earlier, he had swallowed one of Dedede's brooches, which allowed himself to be revived before the winds kicked in. And boy, was Dedede sure happy to see him, despite the two being long-time rivals. The other was a giant, evil turtle named Bowser - a monster that terrorized the Mushroom Kingdom - who's trophy was heavy enough to withstand the winds enough that he was rescued before he could blow off the edge. However, it took a fight with King Dedede to convince him to ally with the group of survivors.

Tabuu, shocked to discover a group of fighters had undone the damage of his powers, was prepared to unleash an even bigger attack against them - but was stopped by a blue hedgehog under the name of Sonic. With his help, Tabuu was defeated for good, and Subspace was locked away for all eternity...but that meant the unrescued fighters would be locked in Subspace for all eternity too.

After peace was restored, the group of survivors realized they needed to move on from the losses of their loved (and hated) ones, hard as it may be. However, King Dedede could never accept the fact that a group of fighters that could've been rescued had his brooches acted sooner were now locked away in an inaccessible world for all eternity. So he got to work on trying to figure out a way to re-enter the Subspace. For days on end, he researched, experimented, and tried to discover ways to re-enter this eerie world...but he could never know if his efforts would ever pay off...

And thus begins the quest to **re-enter the Subspace.**

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Comment and review!


	2. Chapter 1: Giving Up Hope

**LOCATION:** Dedede Castle

It was a cold morning. A light breeze accompanied this chilly day, and a group of clouds partly obscured the sun.

So now that we've established what happened to (most) of our brave fighters and the current state of our survivors, where are they exactly?

No one returned to their homeland...yet, anyways. King Dedede had let them all take temporary residence at his castle, which was damaged by an attack executed by Bowser and his minions, prior to Tabuu's defeat.

King Dedede's many servants, composed of Waddle Dees and Doos, were busy making repairs to the castle. How long it would take to fully repair the damages was a mystery to everybody. But, one Waddle Doo suggested it might take a few weeks...maybe even a couple months.

Thankfully, most of the castle's spare rooms had been left undamaged, giving shelter to Dedede's temporary guests. Luigi and Ness shared a room, Bowser (reluctantly) shared a room with Sonic, and King Dedede let Kirby stay in his room.

Inside their temporary room, Luigi and Ness were playing chess.

Luigi stared at his pieces, then made a daring move with his Queen.

"You're King be in check! You better move him out of the way, Ness, or your King will be down! Just like ol' Dedede was a day or two ago..." he said.

Unfortunately for Luigi, he didn't realize he put his Queen in the attack range of one of Ness' bishop. Ness promptly moved his bishop to take out Luigi's Queen.

"And my Bishop takes out YOUR Queen!" the young Onett boy said.

"AH, SPAGHETTI & MEATBALL BITS!" Luigi cried.

"HEY, COULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN! I'M TRYING TO DO SOME RESEARCH HERE!" yelled King Dedede from his room, which was right across from Ness' and Luigi's room.

"How long has he been doing research on how to re-enter the Subspace?" asked Luigi.

"About a week now. I really don't know why he's still trying. I know of no one whose ever figured out a way to re-enter the Subspace." said Ness.

"I do miss my brother, maybe a miracle will happen and we'll find a way to get back into Subspace."

"Luigi, I know your miss your brother, I miss Lucas as much as you miss Mario, but we have to face facts: there's no known way to re-enter the Subspace, and they're probably never will be. Lucas, Mario, everyone. They're gone...forever."

Luigi was ready to break down into tears (again), and Ness went over to comfort him.

Right beside Ness' and Luigi's room, Sonic and Bowser were in their room, chatting away.

"You know...it may seem great with no Mario to stop me from terrorizing the Mushroom Kingdom...but there's no Princess Peach to capture either! And all I've got is Green Stache to fight, and he's not much of a fighter, he's a wimp!" said Bowser.

"I HEARD THAT!" yelled Luigi.

"C'mon, Koopa King, you gotta lighten up! Stay positive! It isn't the end of the world!" said Sonic.

"Maybe it's easy for YOU to stay positive, but that's because you didn't lose anyone you knew very well! I went into Subspace with THREE people I know very well, and only ONE made out alive aside from me! And he's my LEAST favorite of the three!" yelled the king of Koopas. "And...and where did you even come from anyways? You just came out of nowhere to stop that blue guy!"

"His name is Tabuu, and uh, it's a long story on how I knew you guys we're fighting this guy..." said Sonic nervously.

While Sonic and Bowser we're discussing about Tabuu, King Dedede was in his room, continuing his quest to find out a way to re-enter Subspace. It was a week ago since he started this quest, and he was starting to get desperate for an answer. He had bought as many books about the Subspace as he could possibly find, but none of them answered the question on how to re-open this mysterious dimension. His eyes were starting to get bloodshot; his teeth were grinding against one another; and he felt like he was going to scream.

"I've read every one of these books, and not ONE of them has the answer as to how I can re-open Subspace!" screamed the King of Dreamland in frustration.

Meanwhile, Kirby was in his room, happily munching on a pile of Maxim Tomatoes. He had yet to realize the tragedy of his situation, but who could blame him? He may be super powerful, but he hasn't exactly developed a mentality past a five-year-old.

"Poyo!" shouted Kirby.

"Yeah I can never understand what that means! Do you say Poyo like all the time?" King Dedede yelled in clear frustration. "AGH! I GIVE UP! Maybe I DO have to face facts!" he cried in despair.

"Maybe Green Plumber and Onett Boy we're right! Maybe there IS no way to re-open the Subspace! The people I could've saved! Gone...GONE! For all eternity!" he yelled.

Tears rolled down his eyes as he put his hands up to his face. King Dedede wasn't exactly one to give up on his pursuits, especially when it comes to posing a challenge for the pink puffball he calls his rival, but he thought this may be the one time he has to give up doing the impossible.

"I don't know...maybe a walk around Dreamland will cheer me up..." he mumbled to himself.

And so Dedede left his castle to take a stroll, hoping he could get his mind off of his troubles. He had left his Waddle Dees and Doos in temporary charge of his castle and the guests. Dedede sure took a long walk, but it was an extremely depressing one. He never looked up to appreciate the beautiful scenery and amazing nature, instead his head was down and his mind solely focused on the fact that he couldn't save a group of fighters from being locked away in an eternally-closed dimension he couldn't figure out how to re-enter. The residents of Dreamland saw their great king moping, walking around, and we're scratching their heads as to why their great leader was so down. You see, for the most part, Dreamland was spared from the attack of Tabuu and the Subspace, and so the villagers had little to no knowledge of the events that just happened. You know, unless you looked it up on the internet, which very few villagers had.

As Dedede was walking in a state of sadness, he passed an elderly figure feeding a group of birds.

"Why hello, young one! You must be the king of Dreamland! It is a pleasure to visit your fine land!" the elderly figure said. This elderly figure came from an island known as Koridai, which was somewhere off the cost of Hyrule.

Dedede was in no mood to chat with this stranger. All that was on his mind was Subspace.

"Ah, feeling down, old chap? Don't worry! Just take a moment, a deep breath, and admire the beautiful scenery that surrounds us."

But that didn't convince Dedede. All he did was mumble about his failures...and every three seconds he would frustratingly mumble the word "Subspace"...and the elderly figure heard him.

"Subspace? Did you say...Subspace?" the elderly figure said.

"Um, yes...I did." Dedede said sadly.

"I've heard of that place...in fact, I've had EXPERIENCE with that place...is this dimension on your mind, young ruler?"

Dedede knew he couldn't deny to this figure his feelings at the moment. He knew he had to come out with the truth. And so he did.

"Yes. Me and a large group of fighters from across the world were sucked into this dimension by its evil ruler, Tabuu. There were about 35 of us. We managed to defeat him. But...I had to witness most of them as trophies, blown away into the edge and into the land of nothingness. Only 6 of us made it out alive, and I am among them."

"What a tragedy, I'm so sorry to hear that, young one." said the figure sympathetically.

"I've been trying for days now to figure out a way to re-enter this dimension, but...I can't do it. I give up, it's impossible! I'VE FAILED! Everyone, gone gone GONE! For eternity!" Dedede yelled.

"You want to...re-open the Subspace?" said the figure.

"Yes...but I have no hope for that happening...ever." Dedede quietly said.

"Oh, but did you not hear me earlier? I've had EXPERIENCE with that dimension." said the elderly figure with a bit of enthusiasm.

"What does that mean?" questioned Dedede.

"I've been in that dimension before. Tabuu was a ruthless dictator. Anyone who dared to make the attempt to overthrow him suffered devastating consequences. We all knew with enough power he could be overthrown, but we never could get that much power." said the figure.

"He had launched an attack on my island seventy years ago! I remember getting sucked into Subspace. It was eerie, quiet, and...creepy. I had heard of this dimension and it's ruler before, so I knew to avoid trouble with Tabuu at all costs. I managed to safely get out."

"...and probably never knew how to re-enter the Subspace, probably because you didn't need to re-enter it anytime soon." said Dedede.

"No, I didn't. BUT! The day after I escaped from Subspace, I ran into this wise wolf. We hit it off that day, and he told me, if you ever need to re-enter the Subspace for whatever purpose..."

...and the next few words immediately restored hope to Dedede, like a giant tsunami crashing down on a city.

"...I know a way."

King Dedede was ready to scream with joy.

"Excuse me for a moment." said Dedede, and soon after he went to hide behind a tree. Then, he jumped up into the air with celebration like no tomorrow.

"Them young whipper-snappers. Oh how it would be nice to be young again, then I could celebrate as much as he can!" said the figure.

"So you know a way to get into the Subspace? TELL ME NOW!" yelled the king of Dreamland.

"Well, actually, I...forgot what he said."

Dedede's hope was slowly diminishing, again.

"But, I know the wolf now lives in a retirement home...right here in Dreamland!"

And Dedede's hope skyrocketed again.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? LET'S GO FIND THIS WOLF!" Dedede yelled as he dragged the elderly figure along with him.

But Dedede didn't realize the consequences that would await his actions.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Next chapter will come soon.


	3. Chapter 2: The Wolf Knows

King Dedede had never been more excited in his life. I'm sure there were times when he was super excited, but never this excited. Finally, it seemed his efforts were going to pay off. And after having done a lot of selfish deeds in the past, he cherished the thought of being hailed as a hero.

While he and the elderly figure that promised to take him to this wise wolf we're walking, Dedede asked him a question.

"My good man, what might be your name?"

And the figure gave him an answer that would shock him.

"Pac-Man. Me name be Pac-Man."

Dedede gasped. He had heard tales of Pac-Man, the yellow ball who ate pellets and ghosts for a living. But he never knew what he looked like. He never knew that he was a round yellow ball. He had always though ol' Packy was a muscular knight in shining armor. Oh boy, was Dedede wrong. Well, then again, Dedede is wrong a lot of the time.

"Pac-Man? THE Pac-Man? The one who chomps ghosts for a living?" asked the king.

"Yep, that be eat. I may not be as nimble as I once was many years ago, but I still can pack a punch!" he yellow ball answered.

Although Pac-Man was still the same yellow ball that everyone remembers, having been on this planet for so long meant his appearance was changing. He had a rather bushy beard, a bit grayish, and a pencil mustache that was a thick golden brown. He wasn't about to perish anytime soon however, as chasing ghosts all his life meant he was always in shape.

About an hour later, Dedede and Pac-Man arrived at the retirement home where the wise wolf was residing. This was a retirement home for the aged and fragile known as the "Dreamland Resthome". It was actually quite nice. The outer walls were a nice, golden-brownish color. It looked like it was made for people with wealth.

The king and the yellow ball made their entry into the resthome, and as they were walking to the elevator, they passed by the retirement home's kitchen. Inside, a young boy was washing dishes.

The name of this young lad was Toon Link. He was the young version of one of the fighters lost in Subspace. But wait, how can a young version of someone co-exist with them in the same time period? Well, Toon Link was a young boy looking for adventure, and so he did...when he stumbled into a secret laboratory and discovered a time machine. It thrust him many years into the future; 20 years, as a matter of fact. The time machine had landed in an area of Hyrule bordering Dreamland, and was quickly confiscated upon being found by authorities because in this present time, Hyrule had passed a law prohibiting all time machines, out of fear of the consequences and dangers of altering the past. The time machine was locked away in a top secret underground government lab; Toon Link made the daring attempt to retrieve it, but was caught before he could lay his hands on the machine, and had to flee. Now on Hyrule's "Most Wanted" list, he had to take refugee in Dreamland, and go under the name of Clethoris. He had applied for the job as a dishwasher at the Dreamland Resthome...and while it wasn't exactly what he would consider "fun", it put cash in his pockets. But, for the longest time now, he had always desired adventure. And little did he realize, the opportunity to go on an adventure would present itself.

The young boy saw the king and Pac-Man, but the two didn't notice him. Toon Link sighed. "Why am I still hopelessly stuck as the dishboy at this retirement home? Don't worry; soon enough, adventure will come. I hope."

Dedede and Pac-Man made their way to the top floor of the building, and made it to Room 309, where the wise wolf was residing. Pac-Man knocked on the door, and it soon opened.

"Who might this be?" said the wolf. "Ah, Pac-Man! My good old buddy! And I see you brought a friend!"

"Uh, he's not exactly a friend...more of a recent acquaintance...we just met recently." said Pac-Man.

"Well, do come in, young ones!" Wolf said.

"I'm not exactly young." said Pac-Man, who rolled his eyes.

Dedede and Pac-Man took a seat on the couch. It was a pretty comfy couch, although Dedede wasn't about to admit that this couch was comfier than the ones at his castle.

"The name's Wolf O'Donnell. So young ones, what brings you here?"

Pac-Man looked at Dedede. "Well, you can go ahead and tell him." the former said.

"Um, alright." said the penguin king. "I want to know how you can re-enter the Subspace."

Wolf looked visibly shocked.

"Woah there, youngster! You want to re-enter the SUBSPACE?"

"Yes, that's what I said." said Dedede. "This yellow ball told me you knew how to re-enter that dimension."

"My fair laddy, I do!" said Wolf, still somewhat shocked. "But I've heard of no one who has willingly WANTED to venture into the Subspace. It's a horrible place ruled by an evil, evil man. His name is..."

"...Tabuu." King Dedede finished.

"You KNOW about Tabuu?" Wolf questioned in surprise, raising an eyebrow in suspicion as well.

"Yes, me and a large group of fighters got dragged into Subspace, and we managed to defeat him." said Dedede.

"Woah woah woah! You actually DEFEATED him? Where was I when this happened?" Wolf said with surprise.

"In this retirement home, probably..." Pac-Man said with a small bit of sarcasm.

"Ok, but I still don't get it...why would you want to go back into the Subspace?"

"Well..." King Dedede started. "You see, this group of fighters I was with. Most got turned into trophies before Tabuu was defeated. I was among only 6 out of 35 or so fighters who made it out untrophified. The trophified fighters...got blown away into unexplored Subspace territory. I want to rescue them, and I've tried to research ways to enter this dimension, but I was unable to figure out a way...then I met this yellow ball who told me about you."

"Hmm, I see." said Wolf quietly.

"Do you know much about Subspace?" asked Dedede.

"Oh yes! Quite a lot actually! In my time at university, I studied much about the Subspace, especially during the invasion of 1947! My studies mainly focused upon how Subspace was run and its army that tried to take over our world. Did you mention these fighters got blown away into unexplored territory?"

"Yes, yes I did." said Dedede, quit fast actually. "I don't suppose you know anything about this unexplored territory?"

"Not much...I was sucked into Subspace during the invasion of 1947, and was able to explore much of it, except for the territory beyond the edges notorious for its powerful winds that threaten to blow off anyone unlucky enough to be trophified and close to the edge. Untrophified people could withstand these powerful winds, surprisingly. But from overhearing various conversations from the Subspace army, I've heard rumors. Fascinating rumors."

"Rumors?" both Dedede and Pac-Man asked.

"Yes, rumors. Apparently, a beautiful paradise lies beyond the edges of Subspace. Only trophified fighters are allowed to reside in there. Legend has it that a trophified victim of Tabuu's great attack of 1947 was blown off this edge. An army member ventured into this realm, and saw the trophified fighter, turned into an untrophified, supernatural creature of many powers and great, holy harmony. Lakes and fruit trees were plentiful, there was no sorrow or illness, and it was a place of eternal happiness. It is believed only those who were blown in trophified are allowed to reside in this world, because the army member never returned...but his fellow members recalled hearing a faint scream of death from beyond the edge...they say it is unexplored because the army member didn't make it far."

Dedede just gave a blank stare at Wolf, then broke out in laughter.

"HA! A place of eternal bliss and happiness beyond a dimension of horribleness! I'll believe it when I see it, which I'm probably not. Chances are the trophified fighters are just residing in a blank void of nothingness. If there actually is a place of eternal happiness, we might as well have already discovered a cure for every disease known to man and most of us never knew about it!"

"Aye, but it's just rumors...I don't know for sure...but what I do know is that whoever goes in there, is in somewhere that no living creature can recall what it looks like..." Wolf said faintly.

"Well, Subspace ain't just gonna open itself! So how exactly DO we re-enter the Subspace?" asked the king of Dreamland.

Wolf slowly turned his head towards the king and Pac-Man.

"Follow me. It's going to be a long journey, so pack whatever you think will be necessary."

And so, Dedede, Pac-Man, and Wolf exited the retirement home and began the journey to venture into Subspace. Thinking that they would be going on an adventure (and he was right), Toon Link decided to secretly follow pursuit.

Meanwhile, Dedede was still laughing about the idea of a place of eternal bliss and happiness that lies beyond a dimension full of terribleness.

...but what if it was real? Dedede wouldn't know how to react. But for know, that question was a mystery.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

The next chapter will be coming soon!


End file.
